Dangos and Demons
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: After taking a trip to England, Nagisa, Tomoya, Sunohara and Mei decide to walk around the busy streets. Getting separated from the group, Mei stumbles along a mysterious mansion and gets invited inside! Promising to house Mei until they find her friends, Ciel Phantomhive might just develop feelings for the cute, thirteen year old girl even though he's already engaged to Lizzie!


Hey everyone! So my friend and I were talking about fun crossover couples from animes we could role play, and we thought of Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) and Mei Sunohara from Clannad! I thought it was a very cute match, personally, so I hope you all enjoy it as well!

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Clannad!**

"Woooaahh! England is amazing!" Nagisa ran ahead of the group in awe of the foreign country.

"Hey, stay close to me, Nagisa!" Tomoya ran up to her and grabbed her hand, both blushing gently. They were just recently made an official couple, but they were still kind of shy about it.

"Oooh! I bet there are a bunch of cute English girls just waiting for a good-looking guy like me to talk to them!" Sunohara posed and waved his eyebrows up and down to a nearby foreign girl. The girl shrieked and ran off as quickly as she could. Sunohara made a sad face and chased after the girl, "HEY! WAIT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!"

"Oh, cut it out Youhei. They don't even understand Japanese," Mei rushed over to her brother and grabbed his arm, smiling. Sunohara quickly pulled his arm around and made sure no girls saw them.

"Mei, don't grab my arm! No girl is gonna talk to me if I have some little kid hanging off of me!" Sunohara turned around and caught up with Tomoya and Nagisa.

Mei frowned and looked at the cobblestone ground, "I'm not a little kid!" Mei sighed and looked up to catch up with Nagisa, Tomoya, and her brother, but she couldn't see them, "Youhei!?" She looked around frantically, panicking. "Oh no, what am I going to do!?" She looked around and pushed through crowds of people, but she couldn't find them. Back in Japan it was easier to find her brother because few people died their hair blond like him. However, in England, many people had blond hair.

Mei ran around the massive clumps of people who had their cameras out and were taking pictures of the cobblestone path. She had no clue where she was going, and she didn't own a cellphone yet. She soon found herself in a less crowded area with only a few bikers riding past her. She looked around and noticed she was in the more forest-covered part of England.

She walked down the road and tried to think of where her brother and the others would be planning on going. "Maybe they're getting something to eat? No, we ate right after we got off the plane…," Mei mumbled to herself and strolled down the road low-spiritedly.

After many long minutes of walking down a road with trees and fields, she noticed a large mansion to her right. She stared at the beautiful building in awe and walked up to the gate to get a closer look. The mansion looked old, but there was something about it that made it look like it had just been built. There was an aura of mystery that hung over the manor which interested Mei.

"I wonder who lives there…"

**The Phantomhive Manor~**

"I apologize for interrupting the Young Lord's lesson, but there is a young girl standing outside the gate," Sebastian Michaelis said to the thirteen year old boy holding a violin. The tutor smiled at the butler and respectfully left the room. The boy sighed and put the violin in its case. He turned and stared at the butler, a hint of annoyance and mystery in his gaze. He had an eye patch covering his right eye and rich English clothing neatly spread across his body.

"Who is she and what does she want?" The boy said as he walked over to the window.

The tall butler walked over to the desk and placed a fancy tray down with a tea cup on it, "I'm not sure, but by the looks of it, she's Japanese and around the same age as the Young Master. It doesn't seem like she wants to enter through the gates, but it looks as if she's just admiring the manor."

The Young Lord stepped up to the window and gazed into the front yard. He noticed the cute, young girl standing in front of the gate, her hands wrapped around the bars. Her hair was a pretty dark blue pulled up in two pigtails with yellow ribbons. The boy blinked then turned to his butler, "Let her in and show her the best hospitality."

Sebastian smirked and dipped his head a bit, "Yes, my Lord."

**Outside the Manor~**

Mei gazed at the mansion for one more moment, then turned and started walking away, frowning.

"Leaving so soon, are we?"

Mei gasped and spun on her heel. Behind the gate a tall, handsome man wearing a tailcoat smiled at her. Mei yelped in surprise and jumped back, "W-What the... You weren't there a s-second ago! A-Are you some ghost or something!?" She shrieked in fear of her own thought.

The man chuckled and opened the gate, "No, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Butler? Who do you serve? And how do you know Japanese? Aren't you English?"

The man gestured for her to enter the front yard, "I serve the Young Lord Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Toy Company. And yes, I am English, fluent in Japanese. My Young Master invites you in." The butler smiled.

Mei blinked, a bit unsure about entering a stranger's house. Well, maybe they had a phone she could use, if by miracle she remembers Tomoya's, Nagisa's, or Youhei's number. Besides, the butler seemed nice, and the mansion was very alluring.

"U-Um, okay." Mei stepped inside the property and waited for the butler to close the gate again. He walked in front of her and smiled.

"Right this way."

Mei followed the butler to the house, admiring the garden on the way, "I love the garden!" she exclaimed while walking by the fine-cut bushes.

The butler raised his eyebrows, "Really? I've always thought of our gardener as rather troublesome. I'll be sure to tell our gardener your compliments."

The butler opened the door for Mei and she stepped in wearily, but somewhat enthusiastically, then he led her down what seemed like a never ending hallway as she observed the décor. The walls were very beautiful, but lacked detail. Few paintings were hung around the manor and she noticed there weren't many lamps of any kind; mostly chandeliers with candles hung from the ceiling. The mansion definitely looked old, but there was something about it…

After walking for what seemed like forever, the butler finally stopped in front of a door and opened it. He stepped in, "Young Lord, I have brought the young girl in."

"You fool! I said show her hospitality, not bring her to me!"

Mei blinked and tried to peek through the door. She couldn't understand what they were saying because they started talking in English.

"Yes, indeed. I shall bring her tea along with an assortment of foods. Meanwhile, you shall keep your guest company. It's polite. It would also be a perfect opportunity to work on your fluent Japanese."

There was a pause then a sigh, "Very well. Bring her in."

"Yes, my Lord." The butler stepped out again and smiled at Mei, then opened the door wide enough to let her in.

Mei stepped in slowly and the butler shut the door behind her. Mei blinked and noticed a boy around her age sitting behind a desk sipping tea. She gasped. 'This is the Young Lord? He's so young! I imagined him to be a little older…' Mei thought as she walked over to him wearily, "H-Hello! My name is Mei."

The boy glanced up from his tea and looked at Mei. He blinked and set the tea down then smiled, speaking in Japanese, "Hello, Mei. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Toy Company. It's very nice to meet you."

Mei gasped at how wonderful he was at speaking Japanese. She smiled and bowed, "Yes, it's nice to meet you, too!"

"Pardon my asking," Ciel stood up from his throne-like chair, "But why were you standing outside our gates uninvited?"

Mei flushed red in embarrassment and looked at the ground, "Oh! I'm very sorry about that… I-I um…" She wanted to explain it all to him, but it was too embarrassing.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and Mei tried to continue, "Y-You see, my brother and two of our friends took a trip out to England together, but they sort of walked off s-somewhere without me…"

"Very well," Mei looked up at Ciel, who was smiling again, "You may stay here for as long as you need."

Mei gasped, then smiled widely, "Th-Thank you, C-Ciel!" Mei blushed, "C-Can I call you Ciel?"

Ciel blinked then smiled, "Yes, of course. If there is anything I can do to help you find your friends and brother, just ask me."

Mei smiled widely again and ran over to Ciel, hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much, Ciel!"

Ciel couldn't help a small blush from spreading across his face as Mei squeezed him, "M-Mei..!"

"Huh?" Mei stopped squeezing and looked up at him but when she saw the blush on his face, she flushed and jumped away from him, holding her hands behind her back, "S-Sorry!"

Ciel and Mei looked at each other and the conversation paused. Both faces were red, and neither one could think of something to say to the other.

There was a knock on the door, putting an end to the awkward silence. Ciel broke eye contact and looked toward the door, "Come in." He sat back down in his chair and Mei scurried over to the other side of the desk.

The butler walked in holding a tray of tea and cakes, "Very sorry for the wait," he placed a plate in front of Ciel, who stared at it blankly, "This afternoon we have chocolate swirl cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries." He then turned to Mei and gave her a plate too, then poured her a cup of tea and placed it on the desk, "I do hope this is to your liking. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else." He smiled and turned to Ciel again, "You should really return to your lesson, Young Lord."

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again, ignoring his last comment, "Sebastian, Mei will be staying with us for a while. Prepare the guest room for her."

Sebastian grinned and bowed then said, "Yes, my Lord," and exited the room.

Mei grabbed her fork and took a bite of the cheesecake. It was absolutely delicious. She took a couple more bites, smiling at the amazing taste. She blushed once she noticed Ciel watching her. She looked over at him then averted her eyes.

Ciel smiled and took a bite of his cheesecake.

Mei smiled to herself, 'I don't know why, but I think I'm going to like it here,' she thought.

**~Chapter End~**

Hehe, well that was interesting! I'm not so sure as to where this story is going just yet, but I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Because I have so many stories I haven't updated in a long time, this story might be on hiatus for a little bit until I find the time to write more. :D

Anyways, thanks for reading and people review!

~AmuletFortune98


End file.
